


It's not like I really have anything better to do, Paris. Let me drop everything for you.

by beeweeb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Smut but here's fluff, Bad Ending, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Writing, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Pariging, Evolving Platonic Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Ging Freecss - Freeform, Ging x Pariston, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Pariston Hill - Freeform, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pariging, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeweeb/pseuds/beeweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If getting a bite to eat is too much to ask for, we could always go dancing. Does that seem suitable for your 'schedule'?" A soft glimmer shown through Pariston's playful smug. "Good thing I'm wearing my dancing shoes, huh?"</p><p>"Do you ever shut up?"</p><p>"I hope the restaurant serves cheesecake for dessert. Oh, that sounds about good right now, a piece of cheesecake and a warm cup of tea. What about you, Ging?" The blonde nuisance scoffed with ease over the place he had in mind.</p><p>"Hmm..." The poor, raven haired male tried not to growl like a bitter, old man, but could this guy get any more annoying? "I'm more in the mood for bacon.."</p><p>"Bacon? I don't think a nice place like this serves bacon like that." Pariston was quite enthralled by the simplicity of Ging's food requests. "Speaking of which, you're a bit underdressed for this place, but I bet they could pull a few strings since we're Hunters. Oh! Ging, maybe after dinner we cou--"</p><p>"Don’t push it."</p><p>“We should go dancing, Ging! C’mon these shoes are not going to break in themselves!” Of course he continued to push Ging, but the other man refused to give him too much of what he wanted.</p><p>Attention.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not like I really have anything better to do, Paris. Let me drop everything for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely sorry if it's really bad--  
> Italics are thoughts.  
> I wanted to challenge myself away from typing yaoi without any plot whatsoever so instead I /attempted/ to write a cute, little story of the ship, Pariston x Ging.

What a gloomy night it was for everyone in the city. Rain droplets were violently stabbing people who forgot their umbrellas and puffs of fog and freezing cold wind blew off the hats of men who were trying to get home from work and lifted dresses and skirts up of mothers who were trying to carry their groceries to their cars. It was not as much of a burden as people felt it was. It merely was that time of the year again. You know? That time of the year when the weather takes a quick, jagged turn on a four way intersection and before you know it, it’s required to start wearing hats and scarfs, along with heavier pants and mittens. A gigantic plummet of of light out and in door wear; a speeding vortex most likely. It was purely unraveling before the people; how unamusing? It could be worse, a lot more worse. If anything, it should be worse, there should be a flood that destroys the entire city, making the Hunter Association the one main place for safety and be even more praised by people. Publicity of any kind was considered _good_  publicity, including actual  **good** publicity.

Well, at the Hunter Association, it barely bothered anyone.

_Barely._

The only person who was extremely bothered by it was the one and only, Pariston _._ The blonde could not help himself to shut up about how his hair is going to get ruined or how his brand new suit that he bought was going to get all wet and dingy all because he forgot to bring an umbrella to work today. Pariston, the hated person he was, he neither was given any offers for a ride home nor umbrellas from everyone whom was in their right minds not to. Throughout the day, his composure slowly diminish by the thought of having to walk home in this disastrous weather. Hopefully, the weather wouldn't so bad at the end of day; maybe, just maybe, it will be drizzling or nothing. Pariston could certainly handle a little cold or drizzle for the sake of getting home. Unfortunately, the rain never subsided, but as a matter of fact, the rain gradually formed into hail. How delightful? Now, it is not only the rain he had to worry about, but the hail? How joyous! 

As the day passed, Pariston despised the moment of having to leave. He stood outside the Association near the entrance, cowering against the doors to stay clear from getting wet. This former rat did not appreciate the rain or the cold. His pale skin froze from the chilling breeze while his sensitive cheeks flushed with redness from the impact of tiny droplets hitting his face as if they were tiny, sharp knives piercing his face and skin with the attempts to make him bleed out like a slaughtered pig.

_Speaking of pigs..._

"I didn't think I would bump into you out here, otherwise it would have been a shame to ruin this new suit and tie--"Pariston eagerly ran under Ging's umbrella with a cheery smile lying on his bright face. Comparing to Ging's height, Pariston had to bend a little under the umbrella for the sake of avoiding the pouring rain. "You're really a life saver!"

Small, bright sparkles laminated the tiny space for Ging and Pariston. The rain was cold. _Freezing cold._ It was like icicles hitting the skin and tearing the flesh of its victim kind of cold. The drama queen blonde felt relieved of the situation. Although he knew that Ging probably thinks this was an intentional convenience only to annoy him, but honestly, he could not bring himself to admit that this was not part of his plan nor that he feared getting cold and wet. It would only make him look like a joke to the one man he awaits attention for. Why would Ging pay attention to a man who could not handle a little rain? Would he even be considered a _man_ through his big, brown, determine eyes?

"Hmm…" Ging rolled his eyes with a deep growl forming in his throat. This man was unbelievable. Pariston always finds a way to _conveniently_ pop up wherever he was to try every little thing to have any form of conversation with him. Well, to him anyways, but some was convenient. "What do you want, Paris?"

_What do **I** want?_

Pariston felt hungry.

_Dinner._

"Well, I was interested in taking you up on your offer to get something to eat."

"You know, offers like those have expiration dates? That one expired five years ago."

"And you keep track of how many years it takes for me to accept your offers? I never knew you put so much effort into me." Pariston nearly felt himself ready to giggle like a little school girl, but he knew that would be beyond out of character for him.

"Don't count on that." Ging shrugged as he continued to walk down the block; he could care less whether Pariston was bugging him or not. It was amusing and quite silly to see how the _untamed beast_ plays his little games and makes up the rules as he goes along. _Pariston is an idiot_ , the pig of a man thought to himself as his composure remained unfazed from the other male’s antics to annoy him. Even if the sun kissed male was annoyed, the last person on this Earth to see would be Pariston.

 **Not even**. He would rather fall over dead than fail to play his part against this glitter vomit asshole.

 _Someone’s grumpy.~_ The blonde thought with a slight blush growing on his face. It was good thing it was cold out; it merely looked like the cold was getting to his sensitive skin. He looked like a little boy with his face all flushed like so; Ging could not bring himself to look away from Pariston’s face. For once, he actually looked purely innocent and sweet. "Anyways, I know this nice restaurant that's not too far from here where we could get a bite to eat and duck out until the raining subsides."

For several minutes, Ging stared at him, completely lost before understanding what the other man said and immediately snapped out of it, “Like hell I would be seen anywhere decent with you." The stubborn, tan male acknowledged Pariston’s sensitive skin, continuing to observe his cheeks with a secretive admiration; Ging never knew what it’s like turn red from the cold nor the wind. It was something foreign to him because of his tough, rugged skin; it was anything, but soft and kissable, it was rough and thick throughout his entire body. Compared to him, Paris had baby skin and curiosity stricken him to touch the blonde’s face, but it only mean he really had taken the slightest interest in the asshole.

Pariston's smile turned into a smirk, "You could always walk me home. I'm more than welcomed to letting you stay the night instead if getting a bite to eat."

"Then we're going out to eat."

"You're paying?"

"No. You are."

"Well, your offer came off as a date and considering that you're a lot more—handsome, masculine, successful, and filthy. Plus, _you_ asked me."

"That was years ago--" _Handsome?_ The only word that stuck with the tanned man; he kept telling himself to ignore Paris’ attempts to butter him up. In any case, that unbelievable man was lying to get his way, but with Ging being semi-clingy for some form of attention or affection from someone. _Anyone._ Yet, he would never give himself to someone as lowly as Pariston.

The blonde interrupted with a little more sparkle in his step, "You asked me. You're paying." Anything to push Ging's buttons, but which ones to push exactly? "Unless you want me to pay for it and you can make it up to me by letting me take you home for the night?"

"You're never going to give up, are you?"

 _How ridiculous?_ Ging felt so embarrassed to even think about doing such things to Paris.

"What do you mean? I'm only taking you up on an old offer. Excuse me for feeling adventurous tonight.”

"Adventurous? You?" His tan face didn't change. Emotionless. "Nope. That's not creepy at all, Paris." Yet, the grown man's dark brown eyebrow twitched ever so slightly from even thinking that Pariston wants to be adventurous. No. Him feeling adventurous? It was utterly disturbing. Disgusting. Him? Adventurous? That’s something that will never leave his mind.

"I only think it's proper that we go out on a decent date."

"Call it whatever you want, I'm hungry." Ging’s grip on the umbrella tighten with a mildly soft, pink blush forming one his dark, tan cheeks.

_A date? You’ve got to be kidding me… This asshole is never going to leave me alone._

Ging sighed.

_I’m going to be putting more effort in him by **avoiding** him. This is going to be one interesting meal…_

"If getting a bite to eat is too much to ask for, we could always go dancing. Does that seem suitable for your 'schedule'?" A soft glimmer shown through Pariston's playful smug. "Good thing I'm wearing my dancing shoes, huh?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I hope the restaurant serves cheesecake for dessert. Oh, that sounds about good right now, a piece of cheesecake and a warm cup of tea. What about you, Ging?" The blonde nuisance scoffed with ease over the place he had in mind.

"Hmm..." The poor, raven haired male tried not to growl like a bitter, old man, but could this guy get any more annoying? "I'm more in the mood for bacon.."

"Bacon? I don't think a nice place like this serves bacon like that." Pariston was quite enthralled by the simplicity of Ging's food requests. "Speaking of which, you're a bit underdressed for this place, but I bet they could pull a few strings since we're Hunters. Oh! Ging, maybe after dinner we cou--"

"Don’t push it."

“We should go dancing, Ging! C’mon these shoes are not going to break in themselves!” Of course he continued to push Ging, but the other man refused to give him too much of what he wanted.

_Attention._

“Shut up.”

“Unlike you, I’m a social, delicate butterfly and I love t--”

“ _Delicate **my** ass_.”

“Interrupting people isn’t nice, Ging. You have to be more considerate of other people’s opinions, ideas, and most importantly, other people’s feelings otherwise you will be stuck as the stubborn mule you are today.” He knew himself that he **_should be_** the one to talk. Pariston could honestly care less about what anyone says. The creepy, old man only listens to swerve around anyone’s purposing idea to find a way to mockingly convince another that his ideas are the only efficient ones that reach people and make a good difference to those that are weak. That’s how he always gets his way. Anyways, might as well let the games continue. “I mean, **_pig_**.”

“Where is this place you’re talking about?” Things were getting quite suspicious; they passed by at least a good handful of restaurants and none of them were the one Pariston was talking about?

“Should be just right up ahead.”

“Why can’t we go inside one of these? They seem fancy enough for your taste.” The raven haired male began to feel more and more uncomfortable as he felt Pariston inching his way closer to him.

“Apparently, you don’t know what my taste is.” He clearly knew how to go off on a tangent over anything. “I can be quite the picky eater, Ging. I only enjoy the finest of all exquisite meals and the most delectable palettes.”

 

* * *

  

The rain continued to pour down, clashing its icy coolness on the warm pavement as the two men strolled what seemed to be aimlessly in the streets. There came a point where Ging didn't have any comments for the things said between them. Why even bother? This talking trashcan was unbelievably needy for any attention he could get from the other male, but for a brief moment, Pariston was quiet.

**Silence.**

~~Nothing.~~

_Zip._

**_Uneasiness._ **

Nothing, but uneasiness.

It took a while for anything to come out of Pariston's mouth as Ging followed his lead to this so-called 'fancy restaurant'. "How do you feel about Netero's death?"

"It's a shame, but we can't stop living when someone dies. Netero was a great man and he would not want us to be sulking." The short man was bluntly honest; he could care less of the situation because no matter what, death is inevitable whether it’s being killed or having a stroke; it’s unescapable. Maybe one of many reasons why Ging refuses to neither slow down for anything nor cares about who hates him or what others think about him.

"I know, Ging." The eager blonde smiled with the utmost simplistic gaze that carried an actual warm, homey feeling. It was scary. Unusual for Paris to give off such a cuddly feeling; it mad Ging’s heart race. What were his intentions? Why is he bothering Ging? What was his plan? The sun kissed man was completely thrown off by this warm, loving aura.

It wasn’t normal for him to feel such a way. It was not only irritating, but also extremely nerve-wracking; there was no possible way to tell which way Pariston would go, but Ging remained calm, cool, collective, and mindful like always.

"Then why did you ask if you already knew, creep?"

Pariston attempted to settle the uneasiness only to comfort the other male, but it did anything but comfort him. _What a grump?_ The cruel man couldn’t help, but to think. Yet, he could not deny the connection he felt between them. To Paris, they were both similar, opposite sides of the same coin.

"I don't know." A mere moment of hesitation awakened, "It makes me feel better... Haven't you ever wanted to hear something you already knew?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah. No."

"Huh?"

"I said, no."

"No? You just said, yeah."

"Yeah, but only to confirm my no."

"Confirm?"

"Yeah."

"Yes?"

"Paris.."

"Wait, you haven't answered my question."

"I did."

"No."

"You asked if I have ever wanted to hear something I already knew and I replied with a no."

"A no?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

"So you do understand?"

"No."

"But you just said, yeah."

"Paris."

"Why are you playing games, Ging?"

"Pariisss."

"So you _don't_ understand?"

"No. I mean..."

"Wait! Now you're changing your mind?"

"Parissssss."

"Huh?"

" **Okay**. Enough, Paris."

"You know, you how to ruin such a beautiful moment?"

" **Where is this place?** "

"What place?"

A growl formed in Ging's throat, "The restaurant. The restaurant! You know, that stupid thing you're dragging me to?!" The tan man snapped. Paris was unbelievably annoying, more so than ever. He couldn’t believe that he _snapped. **Him.**_ A chance to regain composure was always an opportunity, but with the awful weather, the terrible hand cramp from holding the umbrella in an awkward position, and a cruel Pariston _begging_ for a game to play, Ging was losing it.

Why even bother to walk him anywhere? Why even care?

There was a sense of self-pity Ging had for Paris. The blonde always worshipped the ground Netero walked on and to display his admiration for the man, he always caused him trouble. The short, raven haired man decided not to get too involved on the topic about Netero. It would be an infuriating conversation and a waste of time.

"I'm not dragging you anywhere. You're coming out on your own free will."

A sparkle.

Then another.

Pariston was a ray of sunshine on this dark, gloomy, and rainy day.

_It was **unbearable**._

"Free will? This is anything, but free will."

"Just admit you have an interest in me. I can tell, Ging. You would have not tolerated me for as long as you have so far." His aura changed from his usual self. The razzle dazzle male seemed to give off this loving aura that only continued to send chills down Ging's spine. "When have you ever put so much effort in tolerating me? _In me?_ "

"You're reading too much into this."

"Maybe I am. Then again, I can never recall a time where you have _not_ stormed away from me. Maybe you're just losing your edge, hmm?"

"Me?" Can Paris be any more serious? "I think you’re misreading all of this.”

A sarcastic purr grew from the supple blonde’s mouth, “Sure, I am.”

“Look, if we’re not getting anything to eat, just spit out what you have to say because I’m not going to waste any more time on you than I have to.” As a general rule, Ging was always blunt; he tried to bend a little for this ass, but it was turning into a completer waste of his time. It was something he has always tried to avoid. _Always._ As long as he can remember, not wasting time on Paris was a high priority.

 _I could really use some coffee. Black._ Ging begged himself to ditch Paris and get some on the way home. His train of thought was interrupted by a little Paris scoff.

“Here it is!”

“Are you serious?! We walked forty-five minutes for us to go to McDonald’s?!” Ging was in a daze of anger. He could not believe—McDonald’s? Paris eats McDonald’s? “W-What happened to exquisite palette? A-And the finest—Tea? Cheesecake? This is McDonald’s!!!!”

“Hm? Is there a problem with McDonald’s?”

“You eat McDonald’s?!!” A flabbergasted Ging demanded an explanation. “This is garbage compared to other places we passed by? They were more of your taste—“

Paris’ face lit up with excitement, “Like I said Ging-san, you don’t know my taste.” There was a moment of silence between the two men until sparkles destroyed the darkness, “Are we going to go inside to eat or are we going to stand out here in the cold, pouring rain all night?”

“…” The raven haired male remained quiet as he leads the both of them into the fast food joint.

 

* * *

 

“Why here?” The question finally left Ging’s lips; he’s been wondering why, of all places, why here. What makes this place so special to Paris? "Why did you take me here?"

_Wasn't it obvious?_

There was another eerie silence between the two men; hesitation, although it may seem. The blonde remain quiet as he sipped his tea through a clear plastic straw.

**Cheap.**

It was so foreign to look at Pariston in this whole new light. Was this something he always did? It had to be otherwise why would he be so comfortable handling such " _plebeian_ " considered items. For once, he looked... human. Like any ordinary being. The older man had to admit how much more attractive the former Rat looked being here and actually being a decent human for once. Paris actually dropped his guard for Ging; it was as clear as day something was up. Something really needed to be said.

"Netero took me here when he first announced me as Vice President of the Association. Of course, I was not use to being in such a place; the first time I was in here, Netero laughed at me because I neither understood nor knew what to get from the menu. Everything on the menu was like in a different language to me and from looking at what everyone else was eating, I thought I would have a heart attack just by breathing in the fumes of the grease, but that was not the case at all. I have grown to enjoy eating here; this is the only place I ca..." He paused. The blonde knew he was saying way too much than he anticipated. The whole point of going here was to get Ging yapping, not himself. Pariston actually felt embarrassed for saying so much, but he could not help himself; it was all that was on his mind, Netero and he would do anything to preserve his legacy. Even if it means going to McDonald's ever so often for the sake of Netero.

"I... I.." Ging's heart started to unusually throb in interest of Pariston; he extended his pause, was it best for him to comfort such a cruel being who clearly did not deserve one bit of it. An miniature conflict arises in Ging; he did not want to seem weak to Paris, but something was telling him to say the most ridiculous thing he could ever say. With a quick pause which felt like hours to Ging, he looked the other man straight in the eye, "I think...you need to shut up."

A smile formed on the blonde's face as his cheeks flourished into a blossoming, bright pink blush; he had to admit, Ging is a wonderful and thoughtful man. _How can I **not** enjoy being with you?_

"Well, it's getting late..." With a stretch, the young blonde creeked his limbs from left to right to wake his body up before the long walk home, "We should do this again sometime, don't you think? I sure had a lot of fun spending time with yo--"

"Never again."  The sourpuss of a male interrupted as he picked up the trash from both of their meals. "You're one hell of a person to deal with. Can't you find someone else that can suit your taste? You have no id--"

For once, Pariston interrupted the other, rugged man, but not with anything to say; a passionate kiss was held between to two men.

_A public display of affection? Does Paris have any limits for seeking attention from me?_

Ging sulked in his own bubble, acting like it was the worst thing Paris could ever do to him, but even he couldn't fully admit how right it felt to be with the rat in this way. He couldn't admit that he wanted more so he showed the blonde by leaning more into the kiss. Of course, Ging wouldn't be phased out about kissing another man in public, but to kiss Paris in public? The rugged man slowly shook, dropping the trash onto the ground and wrapped his arms around the tall freak of nature. However, the nuisance pulled away from the shorter man and with a huge smile, he spoke, "I'll call you when I get home. I think it's a little inappropriate for us to get hot and heavy in a McDonalds, Ging. Even though I care for you, it doesn't mean I stopped having standards."

"Don't even bother, it's not like I would answer your call anyways." Ging groaned. What has he got himself into? He still wanted the blonde to call him. Is he really that desperate? People are looking. How embarrasing? The embarrassed man fumbled to pick up the trash he dropped from their little moment.

"Suit yourself." Pariston eagerly helped pick up the garbage off the floor and threw it away; he fixed his suit and tie as he smiled like always, "See you around then, Ging."

"Uhm.. I'll-I-I..." Ging felt flustered as he grabbed ahold of Pariston's arm before he could even think about his later plans; his face slightly turned a wee bit pink, finally spitting out the right words, "I'll call you when I get home.."

"I'll hold you to that." The short man let go, watching the blonde leave. Nope. Not weird at all. As soon as Pariston was out of sight, he jolted out the door to get home as quickly as possible; he knew the blonde rat didn't live to far from here compared to how far Ging lived. There was no way in hell he would ever want to actually talk to Pariston, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself from acting a fool. After a straight thirty minutes of running, Ging made it to his hotel room, attempting to get dressed into something more comfortable before calling his little friend. He jumped on his bed and pulled out his cell phone with a smile.

He called.

One ring.

Then another.

A few more.

Straight to voicemail.

"Dammit,  Paris."

Ging placed his phone on the nightstand, if he didn't answer the first call who says he will pick if he called again. The man laid in bed with an adorable pouty look on his face. _Was it all a game?_ A low buzzing sound came from his phone as it vibrated and lit up the entire dark and emtpy room. It was a text message from Pariston.

 

>   _ **Name:** Paris_
> 
> _Sorry, I'm too tired to talk. Going to bed. I'll call you sometime around 10:30 so go to bed early, Ging._
> 
> _If you miss my call, I'll come to your house personally for us to talk._
> 
> **_Friday 1:49 am_ **

 

"What am I doing with my life?..." Ging asked himself as he smacked himself with his own pillow. "I really have nothing better to do?"

Another message.

The room lit up again.

It's from Pariston.

_Again._

 

> _**Name:** Paris_
> 
> _I love you. ♡_
> 
> _**Friday 1:53 am** _

 

_God, I hate him..._

 

> **_To:_ ** _Paris_
> 
> _Get some rest._
> 
> _Sweet dreams._ _I love you too._
> 
> **_Friday 1:55 am_ **

 

_...but I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed it--
> 
> Sorry, if there are massive grammatical mistakes and misspellings. It was hard to keep them in character and still make them humorous, cute, and interesting. I don't know what to tell you, but I ship these two like crazy. I'm opened to constructive criticism.


End file.
